


The Butterspy Scoop

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, Zexalmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a story written for Zexalmas in 2013, an event simular to Zexalloween. I don't remember who this story was for but I know they requested Akari X Droite. I don't think anyone else has written about this ship LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterspy Scoop

Akari sat at the table looking at her menu. Everything sounded good but so expensive. It had been years since she ate at such a fancy Italian restaurant. She had not had a good story in quite a few months and her purse was feeling lighter and lighter. Besides she wouldn't be ordering anything if her lead didn't show up. Akari had already anxiously been waiting a while and was getting concerned that she was stood up. She had to remind herself that she arrived a half-hour early as she didn't want to miss this scoop. Somebody with inside information was going to come forth with the details and secrets that went on behind the World Dueling Carnival. Not even her brother would tell her.

 

As Akari checked her watch the time turned to the exact meeting time. She wondered how much longer she would have to wait but as she looked up she noticed a purple-haired woman standing in front of her table. The women was wearing a lovely white dress covered in blue and pink butterflies. The woman pulled the opposite chair out and sat down. “Ms. Tsukumo I presume.”

 

Akari was a little dumbfounded. She was expecting her informant to be some sleazy old man who just wanted a quick buck. Instead this woman was well refined and elegant. In fact it was making her feel under-dressed. She tried her best to play off like it was no big deal, “Yeah that's me but just call me Akari. Just got here early so I could figure out what to eat... but I am still undecided.”

 

The woman smiled “My name is Droite and please show no restraint. Order anything you wish. It will all be under my bill.”

 

“Really!” exclaimed Akari louder then she meant.

 

Droite let loose a short laugh “Yes of course, you are my guest dear lady. Money is no problem for me. I invited you out and it is only noble of me to please you.”

 

Akari was having a hard time figuring this Droite out. She did remember seeing her in the tournament and believe she even saw Yuma talking to her once. But she knew nothing else about her. She certainly did seem different. Something about her felt special.

 

“Let me have the Caesar salad along with minestrone. Also Raspberry-lemonade.” Droite order.

 

Akari hadn't even realized their waiter had come by. She blurted out “Ummm yeah... let me just go with... the chicken parmigiana with a Moscato”

 

Akari quickly pulled out her Journal-Pad and started asking “So Droite you told me you have juicy information that a journalist like myself would love to know.”

 

Droite smiled, “Conspiracies involving Heartland, Mr. Heartland, Dr. Faker, and the mysterious person named Tron. All things any reporter would love to know but you more so then anybody seeing how your brother, Tsukumo Yuma, is involved in all of it.”

 

Akari let out a loud sigh, “I knew he was up to no good. Take my eye off him for a second and he winds up in a mess of trouble.”

 

Droite smiled, “You can relax. In the long run he made everything better. But I know there are a lot of gaps in what you know and I think you should know. But we have all night so be sure to enjoy your food as I tell you the story.”

 

Time passed by as Droite explained the story as Akari frantically typed it all down as well as recorded it. All the while they enjoyed delicious food that Droite was paying for. After they were done with the main course Droite ordered the Tiramisu with 2 forks.

 

When the Tiramisu arrived Droite ate a small piece and exclaimed, “Very delicious. You just have to try this.”

 

Akari was still frantically double-saving all her recorded data as she explained, “I don't know. I did fill up quite bit on that chicken.”

 

Droite moved her chair closer to Akari and said, “Oh please I insist.”

 

Droite cut a piece with the other fork and raised it to Akari's mouth. She ate it and smiled. “Yeah I definitely want more of that.”

 

Akari finished her Moscato and realized that it was her fourth one! She hadn't realized just how many she had. She just kept drinking more as Droite talked to her. She looked at the time and said, “Wow it is later then I thought. I can't be up all night.”

 

Droite rubbed her shoulder and said “I have it covered. I will take care of the bill and take you home. I will also box this up.”

 

Akari nodded but was confused. She mentioned, “Take me home? I'm just grabbing a taxi.”

 

“Why would you do that when my limousine would be so much more comfortable.”

 

After Droite took care of all the preparations she lead Akari to her luxurious limo. The alcohol was starting to hit Akari hard. Walking was making her dizzy and she was happy just to sit down again. As they drove in the limo Droite asked Akari if she wanted any more dessert. Akari smiled and exclaimed, “Oh yeah thaat would be great.”

 

Again Droite took a plastic fork and fed it to Akari. Akari giggled and said “You know I can feed myself silly.”

 

“Are you sure because you have food on your cheek.”

 

Droite slowly licked the Tiramisu off Akari's cheek. Akari giggled more and instinctively wrapped her arms around Droite. She mumbled, “That feels good Droite. I wonder if your tongue taste like dessert now.”

 

Without saying a word Droite locked her lips with Akari's and started kissing her. Droite's tongue danced like beautiful majestic butterfly in Akari's mouth as she just enjoyed it. Time became blurred but it felt like they made-out forever. Akari's arms wrapped around Droite's body with her hands feeling up Droite's skirt, her legs were so soft.

 

Before ether knew it the limo had arrived at the Tsukumo household. Droite gave Akari a sly smile and said, “I better make sure you get inside safely and are comfortable in your bed.”

 


End file.
